schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
General Zod
General Dru-Zod ist der Hauptantagonist des erschienenen Film Man of Steel. Nachdem seine Rebellion auf seinem Heimatplaneten Krypton scheitert, wird Zod mit seinen Komplizen in ein schwarzes Loch verbannt. Dadurch entgehen sie allerdings den Untergang Kryptons. Um das Erbe Kryptons fortzusetzen, versucht Zod nachdem er aus seinem Gefängnis entkommen ist, den Kodex Kryptons - welcher mit dem neugeborenen Kryptonier Kal-El auf die Erde gesandt wurde - an sich zu reißen. Er wurde von Michael Shannon dargestellt. Biographie Gescheiterte Rebellion Zod lebt auf dem sterbenden Planeten Krypton. Wie alle Kryptonier wurde er nicht natürlich geboren, sondern biologisch gezüchtet. Er wurde durch Gentechnik erschaffen, um ein talentierter Anführer und starker Krieger zu sein. Dies führte dazu, dass Zod im Laufe seines Lebens zum General der Kriegergilde von Krypton ernannt wurde und somit zum Anführer von Kryptons Militär wurde. Als militärischer Führer Kryptons machte es sich Zod zum Ziel, Krypton und dessen Bewohner zu schützen. Dabei war ihm der führende Rat von Krypton, den Zod für schwach und unfähig hielt, ein Dorn im Auge. Daher leitet Zod in den letzten Stunden des Planeten eine Rebellion, durch die er den regierenden Rat Kryptons absetzen will. Zod und seine Anhänger stürmen in den Raum, in dem sich der Rat befindet. Zod klärt den Rat daraufhin auf, dass sie nicht länger die Regierung bilden. Er erschießt ein Ratsmitglied um seine Aussage zu verdeutlichen und behauptet, dass der Rest der Ratsmitglieder vor Gericht gestellt und verurteilt werden - dafür dass sie mit ihren endlosen Debatten über die Führung Kryptons verantwortlich für den Untergang des Planeten sind. Zod wird jedoch von Jor-El konfrontiert, der sich ihm nicht anschließen will und der behauptet dass Zod zu einem Monster geworden ist. Zod lässt auch Jor-El verhaften und befiehlt in wegzuschaffen. Jor-El kann sich jedoch befreien und Zods Handlanger attackieren. Er erkennt dass sich die gesamte Stadt im Untergang befindet, da sowohl die Rebellion stattfindet, und gleichzeitig der Planetenkern merklich schwächer wird. Während Jor-El den "Kodex" besorgt, den er von dem sterbenden Planeten schaffen will damit immerhin das Wissen und somit irgendwie auch die Existenz der Kryptonier weitergeführt wird, wird Jor-El von Handlangern von Zod attackiert, denen er jedoch entkommen kann. Zod, der den Kodex an sich reißen will, lässt Jor-El verfolgen und kann Jor-El schließlich in einer Basis außerhalb der Stadt stellen. Während Jor-El und seine Frau ihren neugeborenen Sohn mit dem Kodex auf eine entfernte Welt - die Erde - schicken, stürmen Zod und seine Männer das Gebäude. Jor-El stellt sich ihnen jedoch entgegen. Zod verspricht, Jor-El zu verschonen falls dieser ihm den Kodex aushändigen sollte. Jor-El weigert sich jedoch und offenbart Zod, dass er und seine Frau ein Kind gezeugt haben - Kryptons erstes natürlich gezeugtes Kind seit Generationen - und dass dieses Kind den Kodex in sich hat. Zod ist geschockt von dieser Häresie und attackiert Jor-El. Währned des Faustkampfes zwischen den beiden kann Jor-El Zod zu Boden schleudern. Zod ruft Jor-Els Frau Lara panisch zu, dass sie den Start des Schiffes beenden muss da der Kodex die Zukunft Kryptons ist. Lara schickt das Schiff jedoch gemäß des Plans davon. Als er erkennt, dass sich die Zukunft seines Planetens nun für immer außer Reichweite befindet, schreit Zod auf vor Wut. Er nutzt die kurze Ablenkung, die der Start der Raumkapsel bietet, um eine versteckte Klinge zu ziehen und Jor-El zu erstechen. Lar a eilt zu ihrem gefallenen Mann und Zod will von ihr Wissen, wohin sie ihren Sohn geschickt hat. Lara erwidert stolz dass der Name ihres Sohns Kal-El ist und dass er außerhalb seiner Reichweite ist. Zod stürmt nach draußen um seinen dort wartenden Soldaten zu befehlen, die Raumkapsel abzuschießen. Bevor dies geschehen kann tauchen jedoch Truppen der Regierung auf, zerstören Zods Fluchtschiff und zwingen ihn und seine Soldaten die Waffen zu strecken - ihre Rebellion ist gescheitert. Von dem Rat Kryptons werden Zod und seine Handlanger zu 300 Jahren Verbannung in der Phantom-Zone verurteilt. Bevor er in das schwarze Loch transportiert wird, droht er Lara dass er ihren Sohn finden wird, wo auch immer er sich befindet, und dass er zurückholen wird was rechtmäßig Krypton gehört. Durch ihre Verbannung entgehen Zod und seine Komplizen unbeabsichtigt dem sicheren Tod, da der Kern Kryptons kurz darauf detoniert und den gesamten Planeten zerstört. Damit sind Zod und seine Komplizen neben Jor-Els neugeborenem Sohn, Kal-El, die letzten verbleibenden Kryptonier. Während Zod und seine Komplizen ihre Existenz in Verbannung fristen wächst Kal-El als Clark Kent auf der Erde heran. Ankunft auf der Erde Dreiunddreißig Jahre später, Clark ist mittlerweile ein erwachsener Mann, findet Clark ein antikes kryptonisches Späher-Raumschiff auf der Erde, welches er aktiviert. Dadurch erfährt er seine Identität, sowie das Schicksal Kryptons. Allerdings können so auch Zod und seine Truppen, die durch die Zerstörung Kryptons aus der Phantom-Zone befreit wurden, das Signal orten. Zod und die Rebellen, die seit ihrer Befreiung nach überlebenden Kryptoniern gesucht haben, empfangen das Aktivierungssignal des Raumschiffs und peilen daher die Erde an. Kurz vor ihrer Landung senden die Kryptonier ein Signal in die Welt, mit dem sie Kal-El kontaktieren wollen. In allen bekannten Sprachen senden sie die Worte "Du bist nicht alleine." durch sämtliche Bildschirme weltweit. Wenig später kontaktiert Zod mit dem selben Signal die Bewohner der Erde. Er verrät ihnen, dass er weit gereist ist um die Erde zu erreichen und dass die Erde seit Jahren ein Mitglied seiner Rasse beherbergt, der es bisher vorgezogen hat seine Existenz geheimzuhalten. Zod fordert nun, dass dieser Kryptonier in seine Obhut übergeben wird. Zod impliziert, dass das Schicksal des Planeten in den Händen jener liegen wird, die über Kal-El Bescheid wissen. Er fordert auch Kal-El auf, sich zu stellen. Während Zod der Welt ein Ultimatum von 24 Stunden stellt, wird auf der Erde die Auslieferung von Kal-El diskutiert. Um die Menschheit zu schützen ergibt sich Clark in einer US-Basis dem Militär, um von den Soldaten an Zod ausgeliefert zu werden. Clark wird in die Wüste nahe der Basis transportiert, damit Zods Schiff dort landen und ihn abholen kann. Tatsächlich landet ein Raumschiff direkt vor Clark, anstelle von Zod ist es aber dessen Handlangerin Faora-Ul die ihn empfängt. Faora fordert jedoch, dass nicht nur Clark sondern auch Lois Lane ihr Raumschiff betreten, da Zod dies von ihr gefordert hat. Lois willigt ein und das Raumschiff erhebt sich wieder, um an Zods Flaggschiff anzudocken. Kontakt mit Kal-El An Bord des Hauptschiffs begrüßt Zod Kal-El auf seinem Schiff. Er behauptet, dass sie sehr lange nach Kal-El gesucht haben und dass dies eine Zeit des Feierns ist, nicht der Feindschaft. Als Kal-El kurz danach geschwächt zu Boden geht erklärt Zod Lois, dass Kal-El sich gerade an die Atmosphäre gewöhnen muss, die im Raumschiff herrscht. Im Gegensatz zur Erde hat Clark hier keine besonderen Fähigkeiten, da das Raumschiff die Atmosphäre Kryptons simuliert. Er verrät dass er Clark nicht helfen kann und dass dieser die Sache einfach durchstehen muss. Während sein Schwächeanfall ihn das Bewusstsein kostet, hat Kal-El eine Halluzination, in der Zod ihm ein wenig über Krypton verrät und außerdem erklärt, wie er und seine Begleiter nach der Zerstörung Kryptons die Freiheit erlangen konnten. Zod behauptet, dass Kal-El die Möglichkeit besitzt, Krypton wieder erstarken zu lassen, da er den Kodex - die genetischen Codes sämtlicher Kryptonier, die in der Zukunft geboren werden sollen - besitzt da er ihm von seinem Vater Jor-El mitgegeben wurde. Zod offenbart Kal, dass es die Bestimmung Kryptons ist, auf der Erde neu zu erstarken. Kal erkennt jedoch, dass dieses neue Krypton auf den Knochen der Menschheit errichtet werden würde. Als Kal-El wieder zu sich kommt, ist er an ein Bett gekettet. Zod steht ihm gegenüber und verrät Kal, dass er dessen Vater getötet hat. Obwohl er dies zwar schmerzlich bereut würde es wieder tun, wenn die Situation es erfordern würde. Zod behauptet dass sich niemand zwischen ihn und seine Bestimmung, sein Volk zu retten, stellen wird. Da ihm klar wird dass er Kal, wie schon seinen Vater, nicht überzeugen kann und dass dieser im Notfall die Menschheit verteidigen würde, beschließt er ohne Kal fortzufahren. Während Kal weiterhin gefangen bleibt sendet Zod zwei kleinere Schiffe auf die Erde. Zur selben Zeit gelingt es Lois Lane, mithilfe von einer K.I., die die Form von Jor-El annimmt, die Atmosphäre des Schiffs umzuwandeln so dass Umstände wie auf der Erde herrschen. Während Zods Kryptonier sich erst an die Umstände gewöhnen müssen, ist Kal wieder stark genug um sich zu befreien. Jor-El leitet Lois durch das Raumschiff und ermöglicht ihr die Rückkehr zur Erde. Er verrät ihr außerdem, wie sie Zod zurück in die Phantom-Zone verbannen kann. Mittlerweile hat Zod in einem der beiden zur Erde gesandten Raumschiffe Smallville erreicht, wo er das Haus von Clarks Ziehmutter Martha Kent aufsucht. Er will wissen, wo sich die Kapsel befindet in der Kal auf der Erde ankam aber Martha weigert sich, ihm zu antworten. Zor erkennt durch Mathas panischen Blick, dass die Kapsel sich in der Scheune der Kents befinden muss und schickt Faora um nachzusehen. Als diese nichts findet schleudert Zod außer sich vor Wut das Auto der Kents in deren Haus und zerstört es. Er will Martha attackieren, im selben Moment kommt allerdings Clark angeflogen, rammt Zod und ffliegt mit ihm davon. Während des Flugs schlägt er wütend auf Zod ein und crasht durch mehrere Gebäude. Die beiden kommen schließlich zum Halt als Zod in eine Tankstelle geschleudert wird, welche explodiert. Durch das Feuer wird Zods Visier beschädigt und er nimmt seinen Helm ab, dadurch wird er allerdings von der Atmosphäre der Erde so beeinträchtigt, dass die Reizüberflutung ihm starke Schmerzen zufügt. Eins der Kryptonierschiffe landet direkt vor ihm, eröffnet das Feuer auf Clark und zwei von Zods Handlangern schleppen ihn in das Schiff, welches wieder startet. Zod lässt jedoch Faora-Ul und einen weiteren Kryptonier auf der Erde zurück um sich um Kal zu kümmern. Zurück auf ihrem Hauptschiff offenbart Zod seinen besiegten Kriegern, dass sie nur verloren haben da Clark sie überrascht und einer temporäten Schwäche ausgesetzt hat. Er verspricht, dass dies nicht wieder vorkommen wird. Gleichzeitig informiert ein kryptonischer Forscher Zod, dass er herausgefunden hat dass sich der Kodex nie in der Kapsel befand, sondern in Kal-El selbst. Nachdem er dies hört, fragt Zod ob Kal-El am Leben sein muss damit der Kodex aus seinen Zellen extrahiert werden kann. Als der Forscher dies verneint, befiehlt Zod dem Mann den "Weltenwandler" zu aktivieren. Dies sorgt dafür, dass die beiden Teile des Weltenwandlers an gegenüberliegenden Punkten auf der Erde zu Boden gehen und einen Energiestrahl auf ihr jeweiliges Gegenstück feuern und somit bis zum Kern der Erde vordringen. Dadurch formen sie langsam die Masse und Atmosphäre der Erde um, um die Erde in ein neues Krypton umzuwandeln. Der Weltenwandler befindet sich dabei im Indischen Ozean, sein Gegenstück - Zods Raumschiff - direkt über Metropolis, wo es die Stadt langsam zerstört. Während die Umwandlung fortschreitet, landet Zod erneut auf der Erde um sich an die Atmosphäre zu gewöhnen und einen "alten Freund" zu besuchen. Als er seinen Helm abnimmt wird er zwar zuerst wieder von der Stärke der Einflüsse übermannt, gewinnt aber schnell wieder Fassung. Nachdem Zod nun auch ohne Helm auf der Erde agieren kann, sucht er die Genesis-Kammer auf, in der er auf die K.I. von Jor-El trifft. Jor-El sagt Zod, dass er aufhören soll solange noch Zeit ist aber Zod weigert sich. Er aktiviert einen Befehl in dem Kontrollfeld des Raumschiffs, der dafür sorgt dass die Kontrolle über das Schiff von Jor-El auf ihn übertragen wird. Jor-El versucht weiterhin, Zod von seinem Plan abzubringen aber Zod weigert sich weiterhin, zuzuhören. Er bringt das Schiff dazu, die K.I. zu löschen und kurz bevor er verschwindet behauptet Jor-El, dass sein Sohn zweimal der Mann ist, der Zod ist, und dass er zuende bringen wird was Jor-El gestartet hat. Zod hingegen verspricht Jor-El, dass er das neue Krypton auf den Knochen seines Sohnes errichten wird. Finaler Kampf Nachdem Kal-El den Weltenwandler zerstört, endet auch die Zerstörung in Metropolis da das Gegenstück des Alienschiffes nicht mehr existiert. Dies ermöglicht dem Militär, die durch das Wissen von Lois Lane präparierte und zur Phantomzonen-Bombe umfunktionierte Kapsel, in der Kal-El einst zur Erde kam, über dem Raumschiff auf Metropolis abzuwerfen. Während sie auf das Raumschiff zufliegen, werden sie jedoch plötzlich von einem weiteren Raumschiff attackiert - Zod hat die Genesis-Kammer nach Metropolis gesteuert. Zod versucht das Flugzeug abzuschießen um die Bedrohung für seine Soldaten abzuwenden, im letzten Moment stürzt jedoch Kal-El auf das Schiff und bringt es durch den Einschlag vom Kurs ab. Während Kal-El im Inneren des Schiffes einen finalen Angriff vorbereitet fleht Zod ihn an es zu lassen, da Kal-El jede Hoffnung Kryptons zerstört, wenn er das Raumschiff zerstört. Kal-El erwiedert jedoch dass Krypton seine Chance hatte und bringt das Schiff zum Absturz. Nachdem Zods Schiff in Metropolis abgestürzt ist und sein Hauptschiff mit sämtlichen seiner Soldaten zurück in die Phantomzone verbannt wurde, scheint die Gefahr gebannt zu sein. Allerdings steigt plötzlich Zod aus den Trümmern. Kal-El schwebt zu ihm und Zod wirft ihm zornerfüllt vor, dass er die Menschen seinem eigenen Volk vorgezogen hat. Zod behauptet dass er einzige Grund seiner Geburt das Beschützen von Krypton war. Jede seiner Entscheidungen war für das Wohl seines Volkes und sein Volk existiert nun nicht mehr. Daher will er nun auch Kals Volk von ihm nehmen Außer sich vor Zorn ruft Zod dass Kal ihm seine Seele gestohlen hat und stürzt sich auf ihn. Es kommt zu einem destruktiven Kampf zwischen den beiden, in dem beide ihre vollen Fähigkeiten verwenden. SIe sind so beschäftigt mit ihrem Kampf, dass sie gar nicht bemerken wie viel Zerstörung und Unheil sie anrichten. Indem sie durch verschiedene Hochhäuser krachen, bringen sie sie zum Einsturz und sorgen damit für viele zivile Opfer. Als Zod seine Fähigkeit des Hitzeblicks entwickelt kann er diese im Gegensatz zu Kal-El nicht kontrollieren und reißt damit ein weiteres Hochhaus in Stücke. Letztendlich stürzen Zod und Kal während ihres brutalen Kampfes in ein Bahnhofsgebäude, wo einige Zivilisten während des Chaos Unterschlupf gesucht haben. Kal-El kann Zod zwar in den Schwitzkasten nehmen, Zod behauptet aber dass Kal ja den Tod der Menschen betrauern kann, wenn er sie so liebt. Er aktiviert seinen Hitzestrahl und bewegt seinen Kopf in Richtung der Zivilisten. Kal fleht Zod an, abzulassen, aber Zod weigert sich. Kal sieht ein dass Zod niemals von seinem Ziel ablassen wird und alles daran setzen wird so viele Menschen wie möglich zu töten. Daher bricht er Zod, dem letzten Kryptonier, schweren Herzens das Genick. Nachwirkung Die Auswirkung von Zods Kampf gegen Superman ist verheerend und lässt tausende Tote sowie extreme Zerstörung hinter sich. Nachdem das Chaos vorbei ist, wird Zods Leiche in die Obhut der Regierung gegeben. Diese gewährt jedoch Lex Luthor temporär die Möglichkeit, an der Leiche zu experimentieren, da dieser im Besitz des Minerals Kryptonit ist, welches Kryptonier verletzten oder sogar töten kann. Mit dem Kryptonit kann Luthor Zods Leiche Schnittwunden zufügen und trennt der Leiche daher auch die Fingerspitzen ab, wodurch er damit in den Besitz von Zods Fingerabdrücken gelangt. Diese nutzt er, um das Kryptonier-Raumschiff zu betreten. Dort wird er dank der Fingerabdrücke akzeptiert und kann Kontrolle über das Schiff übernehmen. Zudem erhält er dadurch Zugriff auf das Archiv des Schiffs, welches über Wissen von tausenden von Welten verfügt. Luthor beginnt langsam, sich dieses Wissen zuzuführen. Kurz darauf bringt Luthor Zods Leiche in die Genesis-Kammer wo dessen genetisches Material akzeptiert wird. Durch Wissen, dass er aus dem Archiv erhalten hat, weiß Luthor was er zu tun hat um auch ohne Kryptonit eine Waffe zu erhalten. Obwohl die Steuerungseinheit des Schiffs ihn warnt, dass der Rat von Krypton das Erschaffen einer Monstrosität wie der, die Luthor plant, verboten hat, befiehlt Luthor der Maschine, fortzufahren. Mit Luthors Blut und Zods Körper beginnt das Schiff daraufhin, Luthors Plan in die Wirklichkeit umzusetzen und die Leiche in die Kreatur Doomsday zu transformieren. Der Plan gelingt und Doomsday wird entfesselt und attackiert Metropolis. Bevor er mit den vereinten Kräften von Superman, Batman und Wonder Woman gestoppt werden kann gelingt es dem Monster noch, Superman eine tödliche Wunde zuzufügen. Galerie Zod.png|Zod versucht, Jor-El von seiner Rebellion zu überzeugen ZodWut.png|Zod erkennt, dass der Kodex verloren ist ZodVerliert.png|Zod wird verhaftet ZodTrifftClark.png|Zod trifft Kal-El ZodEnttäuscht.png|Zod ist enttäuscht über Kals Weigerung, sich ihm anzuschließen ZodWut-0.png|Zod erkennt, dass er gescheitert ist ZodAttackiert.png|Zod attackiert Kal-El ZodRuinen.png|Zod bekämpft Kal-El ZodFinal.png|Zod schwört Rache ZodTot.png|Zods Leiche ZodExperimentiert.png|Luthor experimentiert mit Zods Leiche Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Tot